Lay all your love on me
by La vieille Tsunade
Summary: Suite à l'appel de son frère Deidara, Naruto n'avait plus qu'un envie: le ramener à Konoha. Mais en allant chercher Deidara à Suna, il était loin de se douter que sa vie s'en retrouverait bouleversée à jamais et encore moins à cause d'un homme: Sasuke Uchiwa Bon Sasunaru day à tous


**Auteur : Bonjour à tous. Voilà mon histoire pour le sasunaru day. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre. Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lay all your love on me<strong>_

_Dans la ville de Konoha, deux jeunes hommes rigolent aux éclats. L'un est blond aux yeux bleus avec trois moustaches sur chaque joue et est âgé de 19 ans. Le deuxième jeune homme est également blond aux yeux bleus. Mais à la différence du premier, il n'a pas de moustache et n'est âgé que de 18 ans. A ce moment là, la sonnerie du portable du plus âgé les calma..._

- Naruto ? Naruto ?

A ce moment là, le premier jeune homme blond revint à la réalité

- Hein quoi ? Demanda t-il en regardant son interlocuteur

Ce dernier est un homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux plissés

- Eh bien tu dors où quoi ? Ton portable n'arrête pas de sonner depuis toute à l'heure

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et sortit son portable de sa poche pour voir trois appels en absences. Naruto pu voir que deux d'entre eux étaient de son petit ami Neji. Le blond regarda de qui était le troisième appel. Lorsqu'il vit le nom « Deidara » apparaître sur son écran, le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Mais alors qu'il allait rappeler le dit Deidara, son portable sonna. Le blond vit qu'il s'agissait encore de Neji. Il hésita et décrocha

- Allô ?

_- Enfin tu décroches ! Cela fais trois fois que j'essaie de t'appeler ! _Cria une voix à l'autre bout du fil

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis au travail Neji ? Je ne peux pas être à ta disposition24h/24 ! Riposta le blond

Un silence s'installa. Naruto commença à se demander si Neji était toujours là

- _Tu as raison. Désolé. A quelle heure termines-tu ?_

_- _18h00

- Parfait. Je te donne rendez-vous à 19h00 chez moi. Je vais nous préparer de bons petits plats. Et interdiction de refuser

Naruto soupira. Il aurait préféré être tranquille chez lui ce soir. Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix

- Parfait. Alors à 19h00

_- Je t'aime_, entendit-il au bout du fil

Le blond raccrocha sans répondre et soupira une deuxième fois. Neji commençait vraiment à devenir trop collant à son goût. Il l'appelait toute les cinq minutes et faisait une crise de jalousie pour un oui ou pour un non. Plus d'une fois Naruto avait voulu rompre avec lui. Mais à chaque fois Neji revenait à la charge et ne le lâchait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne sur sa décision.

Nouveau soupire du blond qui décida de ne plus penser à Neji pour l'instant. Il reporta son attention sur son portable, là où le numéro de Deidara était affiché. Naruto hésita

- Je prend ma pause Ichiraku, dit-il avant de sortir

Là, il se trouva un banc où il s'assit avant d'appeler Deidara. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que l'autre personne ne réponde

- _Allô ?_

_- _Deidara ? C'est moi. Naruto

_- Naruto, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre_

- Moi aussi frangin. Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

_- Très bien. Je suis bien installé à Suna et devine quoi, je vais bientôt me marier_

- C'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment content pour toi

_- Merci. Tu sais je ne savais pas que j'aurais éprouver de nouveau un tel sentiment de bonheur depuis...ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière_

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer alors que le souvenir de tout à l'heure continua de défiler dans son esprit

_Flash Bach_

_Naruto et Deidara rigolent aux éclats en attendant la venue de leur parents qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. A ce moment là, la sonnerie du portable du plus âgé les fit se calmer_

_- Je suis sûr que c'est eux pour nous dire qu'ils auront du retard, dit Naruto_

_- Comme d'habitude papa aura eu du mal à trouver la route et maman lui aurait mit une pression d'enfer le rendant encore plus nerveux_

_A cette idée, Naruto sourit avant de décrocher_

_- Allô ?_

_- Naruto Uzumaki ?_

_- C'est moi oui_

_- Ici la gendarmerie de Konoha_

_Le sourire du visage de Naruto disparu_

_- Que se passe t-il ?_

_- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre Mr Uzumaki mais vos parents viennent d'avoir un accident de voiture_

_Naruto sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il devint blanc comme un linge_

_- Et...c'est grave ?_

_- Votre père Minato est mort sur le coup. Votre mère Kushina vient d'être emmené dans un état grave à l'hôpital_

_A ce moment là, Naruto sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Ses parents ? Morts ? Impossible. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. La voix du gendarme le fit revenir à la réalité_

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé Mr Uzumaki_

_Le blond ne su que répondre et se contenta de raccrocher_

_- Naruto ? Dit Deidara inquiet_

_Fin du flash Bach_

_- Naruto ?_

La voix de son frère fit revenir le blond à la réalité

_- Tu es toujours là ?_

- Oui

_- Alors ? Tu acceptes ?_

- De quoi ?

- _De m'envoyer une partie de l'héritage_

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_- Pour mon mariage et pour que je puisse investir dans une entreprise avec Itachi_

- Itachi ?

_- Itachi Uchiwa. Mon fiancé..._

- Attends pause que je résume. Tu me laisses sans nouvelle de toi durant un an, tu me rappelles du jour au lendemain pour que je te donne...

_- 20 000_

- 20 000 ? Cria presque le blond. Donc tu me rappelles du jour au lendemain pour que je te prête une somme de 20 000 Ryô pour que tu puisses te marier et investir dans une entreprise avec un gars dont je ne sais rien hormis qu'il s'appelle Itachi Uchiwa ?

_- Dit comme ça c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très glorieux..._

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, dit le blond sur un ton de reproche

_- Écoute Naruto ne le prend pas comme ça_

- Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne Deidara ? Hurla t-il. Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu me demandes ?

_- Je te demandais seulement de m'aider ! Mais puisse que tu le prends comme ça je vais débrouiller seul !_

- Non attends !

_- Quoi ? _Cria Deidara a bout de patience

- Surtout ne fais rien je...j'arrive. Dès que je peux je prends l'avion et demain je serais là

Un silence s'installa au bout du fil

- _Très bien. Je t'attends_

Naruto raccrocha et soupira. Décidément aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour. Le blond se leva et retourna dans le bâtiment

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Ichiraku en voyant l'air fatigué et las du blond

- Ce n'est rien. Seulement une dispute avec mon frère

- Celui dont tu n'as plus eu de nouvelle depuis la mort de vos parents ?

- Lui même. Il s'est mit en tête de se marier et apparemment son fiancé et très attiré par l'argent de notre héritage

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- J'ai décidé de rejoindre Deidara à Suna. Là bas, je pourrais mieux le raisonner

- Mais qui te dit que son fiancé est attiré par l'héritage ?

- La fait que depuis un an Deidara ne m'a pas demandé une seule fois de l'argent et que du jour au lendemain il m'en demande 20 000

- En effet, il n'y va pas de main morte

- Vous seriez d'accords pour que je prenne ma semaine ?

- Bien sûr. Depuis cet accident l'année dernière tu n'arrêtes pas une seconde de travailler. Je n'arrête pas de te proposer de te laisser des jours mais à chaque fois tu refuses. Pour une fois que tu m'en demande je ne vais pas t'y refuser

- Merci Ichiraku

- Pas de quoi. Et surtout tu ne t'en fait pas, tu prend bien tout le temps qu'il te faut

- D'accords

- Bien maintenant rentre chez toi et va préparer tes affaires. Le restaurant est presque vide. J'arriverais à finir sans toi

- C'est vrai ? Merci, souffla t-il de soulagement. J'y vais tout de suite, lança t-il en partant en courant

- Naruto !

Le blond se retourna et regarda son patron

- Fait bon voyage

Naruto sourit et fit oui de la tête avant de repartir en courant

* * *

><p>Une fois chez lui, le blond fit sa valise en quatrième vitesse. Il alla ensuite sur internet pour regarder à quelle heure décollerait le prochain avion. 6h00 le lendemain matin. Il avait donc largement le temps devant lui. Le blond fit un petit calcul rapide et comprit qu'il arriverait à Suna à la nuit tombée. Une fois ses bagages prêts, Naruto s'affala sur son lit et se mit à se souvenir<p>

_Flash Bach_

_Après avoir raccroché, Naruto avait mit Deidara au courant de la situation. Tout les deux avaient ensuite appelé un taxis qui les avaient conduit à l'hôpital. Là, les deux garçons avaient été voir leur mère. Cette dernière était dans le coma. Les deux blonds lui avaient parlés comme si elle entendait. Malheureusement, cela ne l'avait pas aidée à revenir et Kushina s'était éteinte quelques heures après_

_Fin du flash Bach_

A ce moment là, Naruto fut réveillé par un message sur son portable. Il regarda et vit qu'il provenait de Neji

_Neji ! _Se rappela soudain Naruto qui regarda précipitamment l'heure _21h00 oh non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Le blond se releva précipitamment. Mais alors qu'il allait se préparer pour son rendez vous, il se souvint également que son vol était de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il décida de s'en servir comme alibi, ne voulant pas aller au rendez vous avec Neji. Il appela son petit ami qui ne mit longtemps à décrocher

_- Où es-tu ? Tu as oublié notre rendez vous ou quoi ?_

- Non mais écoute je vais avoir un empêchement. Je dois me rendre de toute urgence à Suna pour aller voir Deidara

- _Ton frère ? Il est toujours vivant celui là ?_

Cette remarque piqua Naruto au vif

- Oui, répondit-il froidement. Et aujourd'hui il a besoin de moi. Alors que tu sois d'accords ou non j'irais le rejoindre. Je part de bonne heure dans la matinée et j'ai encore toutes mes affaires à préparer avant mon départ alors si tu veux bien m'excuser Neji, je te laisse, mentit-il froidement avant de raccrocher

Le blond décida de retourner se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain matin. Il prit soin d'éteindre son portable et de mettre son réveille à 5h00. Une fois fait, il se recoucha et laissa défiler ses pensées avant de partir rapidement dans les bras de Morphée

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Naruto fut rapidement prêt, sa valise étant déjà prête. Il avait une heure devant lui et ne savait pas comment la passer. Il décida de se rendre à l'aéroport. Il se trouverait bien un bar en attendant l'heure de partir. Le blond prit sa valise et se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là, il se retourna et regarda une dernière fois sa maison avant de partir<p>

* * *

><p>Un quart d'heure après, Naruto arriva à l'aéroport. Il gara sa voiture et rentra dans le bâtiment. Là, il se rendit jusqu'à un bar et commanda un saké. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit un enfant avec ses parents. L'enfant souriait, heureux à l'idée de bientôt prendre l'avion. Ses parents le regardait attendrit. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du blond qui bu un coup de sa boisson pour se donner contenance.<p>

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après, Naruto se trouvait dans l'avion assis à côté du hublot. Une fois l'avion décollé, le blond se mit à regarder par la fenêtre et laissa ses pensés défilées<p>

_Flash Bach_

_Naruto et son frère sont à l'aéroport, Deidara valises en mains_

_- Deidara, es-tu sûr de ton choix ? Demanda tristement le blond_

_- Oui. J'ai besoin de changer d'air et de me reconstruire ailleurs. Rester à la maison ne me permet pas de faire le deuil des parents_

_- Je comprend. Tu vas me manquer_

_- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer_

_Les deux frères se firent une accolade. Puis, Deidara reprit ses affaires et partit dans l'avion_

_Fin du flash Bach_

A ce moment là, Naruto se rendit compte que l'avion venait de se poser. Le blond récupéra sa valise et descendit

* * *

><p>Une fois dans le hall de l'aéroport, Naruto se mit à chercher son frère. Il fut surprit de voir qu'il n'était pas là. Il décida de sortir l'attendre dehors mais à ce moment là, quelque chose attira son attention. Le blond vit un homme avec une pancarte où était inscrit " Naruto Uzumaki ". Naruto commença à aller vers lui mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour regarder un peu plus l'homme avec la pancarte. C'était un jeune homme brun, les cheveux relevés en pique derrière la tête, aux yeux noir comme la nuit et âgé d'environ 22 ans. A ce moment là, le blond vit que l'autre homme l'avait remarqué. Naruto se dirigea vers lui<p>

- Mr Uzumaki je présume, dit le brun

- " Naruto " suffira

- Moi c'est Sasuke. C'est l'hôtel où logeait votre frère avant son départ qui m'envoie. Il vous a loué une chambre là bas

- Comment ça son départ ?

- D'après ce que je sais, votre frère a quitté l'hôtel hier soir en laissant un mot pour vous

- Je peux voir ce mot ?

- Je ne l'ai pas là. C'est le réceptionniste de l'hôtel qui l'a. Votre frère a insisté sur ce point. Seul le réceptionniste devait vous le donner afin d'être sûr que vous l'ayez, dit-il comme lassé de devoir donner des explications

Mais Naruto n'en tint pas compte et reprit

- Savez vous où s'est rendu mon frère ?

- Et comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Demanda t-il exaspéré

Naruto sortit son portable de sa poche mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit avec que Sasuke prit la parole

- C'est inutile. On capte mal ici

Le blond le regarda inquiet. Où Deidara avait-il pu aller ? Sasuke le remarqua et sembla s'adoucir

- Naruto je suis sûr que votre frère va bien. Laissez moi vous conduire à l'hôtel et là vous en serez plus

Le blond attendit un peu et hocha la tête

- Allons-y, dit-il simplement en se penchant pour prendre sa valise

Mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et prit le bagage

- Je me charge des bagages, dit-il simplement. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne suis pas un voleur, dit le brun en réponse au regard méfiant du blond

Ce dernier hésita et fini par se rendre vers la sortie sans rien dire suivit du brun

* * *

><p>Dans la voiture, Naruto s'assit à l'avant à côté du brun qui ne mit longtemps à démarrer<p>

* * *

><p>Le trajet se déroula sans un mot. Sasuke lançait de temps en temps un regard en direction de Naruto et vice versa. Mais le blond n'avait qu'une envie. Arriver le plus rapidement à l'hôtel<p>

* * *

><p>Son vœu fut réalisé et dix minutes après Sasuke gara la voiture dans le parking situé devant un grand hôtel magnifique<p>

- Votre frère n'avait pas l'air de ne faire les chose qu'à moitié, dit Sasuke en voyant le regard ébahi du blond

- Non en effet, dit-il avant de sortir de voiture

Naruto se dirigea vers le coffre qu'il ouvrit. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre sa valise, Sasuke fut de nouveau plus rapide et prit le bagage du blond

- Je peux très bien prendre ma valise vous savez. Vous avez sûrement mieux à faire

Le brun ne dit rien et se rendit jusqu'à l'hôtel suivit du blond

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'intérieur, Naruto se rendit jusqu'à la réception<p>

- Ah Mr Uzumaki je vous attendait, dit l'homme de l'accueil

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux

- Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

- Vous ressemblez à votre frère

_" C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça..." _se dit le blond _"Hormis la couleur des cheveux et des yeux on n'a rien en commun"_

- Il vous aurait laissé un mot pour moi

- Oui en effet. Tenez, dit-il en lui donnant un bout de papier

Naruto le prit et lu

_" Naruto, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'accueillir mais Itachi et moi avons vu une maison que nous voudrions acheter. Seulement les demandes sont nombreuses et la maison se trouve assez loin. Nous avons donc dû nous dépêcher de nous y rendre. Tu nous trouveras au Pays des Oiseaux au Grand Hôtel. Dépêche toi de nous rejoindre avec l'argent. J'ai hâte de te revoir._

_Deidara"_

Ce mot laissa le blond s'en voix. Une fois qu'il eu reprit contenance, il sortit son portable et appela son frère qui ne mit pas longtemps à décrocher

_- Allô ?_

_-_ Deidara c'est Naruto. Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas oublier de me parler d'un petit détail hier non ?

_- Lequel ?_

- Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Le fait que tu veuilles vivre une vie rose bonbon comme dans les comptes entouré de petits oiseaux, dit-il ironiquement en glissant néanmoins une partie de la réponse dedans

_- Laisse moi deviné. Toi tu es arrivé à l'hôtel et tu as lu mon mot_

- Tu as tout deviné. Maintenant explique moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu hier soir que tu allais au Pays des Oiseaux ? Demanda t-il froidement

_- Parce que j'ai décidé d'y aller après notre coup de fil_

- Alors que tu savais très bien que je venais ? Demanda froidement Naruto outré

_- Désolé, mais tu sais la route est longue en voiture_

- Et tu peux me dire comment je te rejoins moi ? Je te rappel qu'il n'y a aucun avion qui va là bas et que ma voiture est resté à Konoha ! Hurla le blond à bout de nerfs et de patience

_- Trouve toi un chauffeur tout simplement_

- Tu en as de bonnes toi. Et je fais ça comment ? Les taxis sont hors de prix ! Je ne vais pas mettre sur le trottoir et faire la danse du ventre jusqu'à ce qu'un chauffeur qui aurait un tant soit peu pitié s'arrête pour me prendre !

_- Calme toi d'accords. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une solution. Comme toujours_

- J'espère pour toi que tu dis vrai parce que crois moi je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te rejoindre et de te montrer comment je m'appelle !

A ce moment là, Naruto entendit son frère déglutir avec peine

_- A plus tard, _dit simplement ce dernier avant de raccrocher

Naruto sentit la colère bouillonner en lui comme jamais auparavant. Il se promettait intérieurement de faire payer tout ça à Deidara. A ce moment là, il entendit Sasuke tousser un coup, voulant lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Naruto regarda derrière lui et vit qu'une dizaine de personne avait assistée à son show. Mais il était tellement en colère qu'il s'en moquait totalement

- Je peux vous y conduire, dit Sasuke

- Non merci, répondit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

- Vous avez tort. J'ai toujours vécût à Suna. Je serais vous conduire jusqu'au Pays des Oiseaux. Et puis...comme vous l'avez si bien dit à votre frère, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

Naruto le regarda un moment sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir

- Mais si vous préféré, je peux vous laissez faire votre danse du ventre dans la rue. Je suis sûr que ce spectacle en intéresserait plus d'un, dit mesquinement le brun avec le sourire qui allait avec

Naruto devint rouge comme une tomate, vexé et en colère

- C'est d'accords, finit-il par dire en soupirant. Rendez vous ici demain matin à 8h. Nous devons perdre le moins de temps possible

Sasuke sourit, satisfait. Naruto lui envoya des éclairs et se rendit jusqu'au réceptionniste

- Pourrais-je avoir les clefs de ma chambre s'il vous plaît ?

- Tenez, dit-il en lui donnant les clefs. Chambre 201

- Merci, dit simplement le blond avant de prendre sa valise et de monter

* * *

><p>Une fois dans sa chambre, Naruto posa sa valise à côté de la porte et alla directement se coucher sans prendre le temps de se doucher ni même de se changer tellement il était fatigué. Il prit comme même le soin de mettre le réveille qui se trouvait sur son bureau à 7h00. Puis, il se coucha et à peine sa tête fut posée sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Naruto fut réveillé par le réveille. Le blond l'éteignit en bougonnant. Il voulu se rendormir, mais à ce moment là, les événements de la veille lui revint en mémoires comme des boomerangs. Naruto se leva précipitamment et fonça sous la douche<p>

* * *

><p>A 8h00 le blond descendit dans le hall avec sa valise. Là, il vit que Sasuke était déjà là. Maintenant qu'il était reposé et qu'il avait les idées un peu plus clairs, Naruto décida de mieux l'observer et se rendit vite compte qu'il adorait essayer de se perdre dans les yeux couleur nuit de Sasuke<p>

- Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda le brun le faisant revenir à la réalité

- Hein euh...Oui. Allons-y

Naruto remercia le réceptionniste et lui rendit les clefs avant de suivre Sasuke dehors

* * *

><p>Une fois la voiture partit, Naruto se remit à observer le brun et se demanda comment cela se faisait-il que Sasuke arrivait à lui faire perdre aussi facilement ses moyens ? A ce moment là, le blond vit le brun lui lancer un regard<p>

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda le conducteur

- Rien, répondit précipitamment Naruto avant de regarder le paysage

- Vous m'observer depuis tout à l'heure...

- Je me demandais juste...pourquoi vous faîtes tout ceci pour moi ? Demanda t-il en le regardant

- Mes raisons ne regarde que moi, répondit simplement le brun

Le blond ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur le paysage

- Le Pays des Oiseaux est loin d'ici ? Finit-il par demander

- Hn, répondit simplement le brun

- Si vous voulez faire des phrases ne vous gênez pas surtout, dit-il froidement

Sasuke soupira exaspéré

- Le Pays des Oiseaux est à quelques jours d'ici

- " Quelques jours " c'est à dire ? Deux ? Trois ? Quatre ?

- Tout dépend de l'allure à laquelle nous avançons

Naruto soupira et s'affala dans son siège. Sasuke le regarda un coup et reporta son attention sur le paysage

- Vous n'êtes jamais venu à Suna n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit le blond surprit que le brun essai d'avoir une conversation qu'il pourrait qualifié de " normale "

- Alors dans ce cas..., commença t-il

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'allez vous faire ?

- Je vais vous faire découvrir les merveilles de cet endroit

- Quoi ? Désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour du tourisme. Mon frère...

- Ne risque pas de s'envoler et encore moins d'acheter quoi que se soit sans l'argent qu'il vous demande

Naruto le regarda surprit

- Comment savez vous pour cette histoire d'argent ? Demanda t-il soudain suspicieux

- J'ai lu le mot par dessus votre épaule, mentit le brun

Le blond ne su quoi dire. Un sentiment de doute et d'inquiétude l'envahi. Les événements s'enchaînaient à une telle vitesse. Hier encore il était tranquille chez lui à mener sa petite vie et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait dans une ville inconnu avec un inconnu qu'il lui faisait éprouver des sensations encore jamais ressenties auparavant, à la recherche de son frère qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de se marier et d'acheter avec un homme lui aussi inconnu.

A ce moment là, Naruto fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de frein brusque. Il regarda et vit Sasuke garer la voiture

- Que faîtes vous ? Demanda le blond au brun lorsque ce dernier vint ouvrir la porte de son passager

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je vais vous faire découvrir toutes les merveilles de ce pays

- J'aimerais plutôt que vous me conduisiez le plus rapidement possible à mon frère

- N'ayez aucune craintes pour votre frère. Il ne risque rien.

Naruto le regarda, hésitant

- Écoutez Sasuke...je...je ne sais pas

- Faîtes moi confiance. Je n'ai jamais mangé personne vous savez

_" Lui faire confiance ? Il en a de bonne lui. Je ne le connais même pas. Mais...après réflexions...une promenade rien que lui et moi loin des soucis de mon frère pourrait être sympa "_

- Alors ? Vous venez ? Demanda Sasuke en tendant une main vers le blond le faisant revenir à la réalité

- Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix

- Non vu que c'est moi le chauffeur et que sans moi vous vous perdriez

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du blond

- C'est d'accords si vous répondez à une question

- Laquelle ?

- Combien de temps durera la visite ?

- Autant de temps qu'il le faudra

Naruto se mit à faire semblant de réfléchir, sa décision étant déjà prise

- Alors ? Vous acceptez ? Demanda le brun anxieux

- C'est d'accords, dit le blond tout sourire en prenant la main de Sasuke qui l'aida à sortir

Une fois debout, Naruto se retrouva face à Sasuke. Le blond sentit les rougeurs lui monter aux joues alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à lâcher le brun du regard

- Alors...euh...par quoi on commence ? Demanda Naruto en baissant enfin le regard

- Par le commencement, répondit simplement le brun

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre. Sasuke sourit et le prit par la main avant de commencer à l'emmener. Le fait qu'il marchait main dans la main avec Sasuke fit rougir Naruto qui ne chercha cependant pas à se défaire de cette emprise

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes marchaient plusieurs heures en ville. Naruto était ébahi par tout ce qu'il voyait. Les gens étaient souriants, tout le monde discutait comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Naruto découvrit même des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, comme certains vêtements, certaines nourritures.<p>

Sasuke fit découvrir tout les magasins de la ville au blond qui ne cessait de s'extasier en voyant de nouvelles choses. Voir le blond avoir un comportement aussi enfantin fit sourire le brun. C'était un sourire rempli de tendresse. Voir Naruto autant s'amuser lui faisait chaud au cœur. Et le voir sourire lui faisait ressentir une drôle de sensation. Une sensation agréable. Son cœur s'accélérait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Cela le surprenait d'autant plus que d'habitude le brun était d'un tempérament froid et distant. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'arrivait pas à être froid et encore moins distant avec le blond...

* * *

><p>La matinée s'écoula paisiblement. Naruto et Sasuke sont maintenant de nouveau en voiture<p>

- Quelle est notre prochaine étape commandant ? Demanda le blond avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Surprise

- S'il te plaît Sasuke dit moi

Le tutoiement s'était fait par accident. L'air de Naruto devint inquiet

- Je suis désolé

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je pense qu'après une telle journée nous pouvons nous tutoyer

- J'aime bien cette idée, dit-il en souriant de nouveau

Le brun sourit également

- Alors ? C'est quoi notre prochaine étape ?

Le brun ne répondit rien, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres

- Sasuke s'il te plaît dis moi, supplia le blond avec un air de chien battu

Le brun le regarda et son cœur loupa un battement. Naruto était si mignon comme ça...Voyant que le brun continuait de se murer dans son silence, Naruto se mit à regarder dehors et gonfla ses joues. Le brun comprit qu'il boudait. Sasuke sourit, attendrit et appuya sur la joue du blond avec son doigt. Naruto se retourna et regarda le brun qui soupira

- Je t'emmène à la plage

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu à la plage c'était avec ses parents. Le blond sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il décida de ne pas les montrer et reporta son attention sur le paysage

* * *

><p>Moins d'une heure après, les deux hommes avançaient pieds nus dans le sable. Mais à la moitié du chemin, Naruto s'arrêta et regarda l'étendue bleu<p>

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Sasuke qui s'était arrêté et l'avait rejoint

- Rien. C'est juste que...cela me rappel tant de souvenirs. Des souvenirs de moi enfant avec Deidara...et mes parents, dit-il le regard triste et distant

L'air de Sasuke devint grave. Il mit une main sur l'épaule du blond

- Je suis désolé, dit le brun. Je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener ici

- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas

- Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

- Cette journée était si agréable. Je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête. Et je n'ai toujours pas envie que ça s'arrête

- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? Demanda doucement le brun

Naruto fit non de la tête avec un faible sourire sur le visage

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sasuke

- Alors dans ce cas, permet moi de t'offrir à manger et à boire

- Avec plaisir

Les deux hommes se rendirent jusqu'à une sorte de bar qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur le sable. Là, ils s'assirent sur des hauts tabourets

- Que désirez vous messieurs ? Demanda le barman

- Vous avez des ramens ? Demanda Naruto

- Bien sûr

- Alors j'en prendrait

- C'est noté. Et vous monsieur ? Demanda t-il en regardant le brun

- Comme lui, dit simplement le brun

- D'accords

L'homme s'éloigna avant de revenir peu de temps après avec deux bols de ramens. Naruto se mit à engloutir son repas sous le regard surprit du brun

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Naruto surprit en voyant le regard du brun

- Rien. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu personne manger avec autant de voracité

- Désolé, dit le blond en devenant rouge tomate

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en souriant. Ça a un petit côté marrant

Naruto sentit les rougeurs augmenter sur son visage. Sasuke rigola doucement, faisant sourire le blond. Tout les deux reprirent leur repas sans rien dire

* * *

><p>Une fois leur ramens finies, les deux hommes allèrent se promener sur la plage mains dans les poches. Tout les deux se trouvèrent un endroit un peu à l'écart et s'assirent sur le sable. Naruto leva sa tête en direction du soleil et ferma les yeux. Sasuke le regarda un moment sans rien dire<p>

- Naruto ?

- Oui ? Demanda t-il sans le regarder

- Pourquoi tenais-tu à rejoindre ton frère aussi rapidement ?

Le blond le regarda, surprit d'une telle question

- Cela fait maintenant un an que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de Deidara. Et voilà que du jour au lendemain il m'appelle pour me dire qu'il a besoin d'argent pour se marier et investir dans une entreprise. A ça se rajoute maintenant cette histoire de maison qu'il veut acheter...tout cela me fait penser que son fiancé n'est intéressé que par notre argent

Sasuke aurait voulu riposter que ce n'était pas vrai mais le faire reviendrait à provoquer une dispute avec le blond et cela il voulait l'éviter. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Se fut Sasuke qui le brisa en premier

- On va se baigner ?

- On n'a pas de maillot je te rappel

Un sourire mesquin éclaira le visage du brun. Naruto déglutit avec peine se mettant à redouter le pire. Sasuke se leva, alla jusqu'au blond qui se leva avant de se mettre à courir. Mais le brun fut plus rapide. Il attrapa le blond qu'il porta comme une princesse. Il l'emmena jusqu'à l'eau où il le lança. Lorsque Naruto refit surface, il bondit sur le brun avant de l'emmener plus loin dans l'eau

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes s'amusèrent un moment dans l'eau. D'un coup, ils se calmèrent et se retrouvèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre. Tout les deux se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Tout les deux essayaient de se perdre dans le regard de l'autre. D'un coup, Sasuke commença à approcher son visage de celui du blond. Mais juste avant que ses lèvres ne touchent celles du blond, une voix fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes<p>

- Eh Sas' !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux violets, avec une dent qui ressortait lui donnant un air de requin, et d'environ le même âge qu'eux, les rejoindre. Le nouveau venu mit un bras autour des épaules du brun

- Alors Sas' ? Tu ne salut pas ton vieil ami ?

- Suigetsu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis là avec le reste de la bande. Il faisait beau alors on a décidé de venir se baigner

A ce moment là, le requin remarqua la présence du blond

- Salut. Moi c'est Suigetsu, dit-il en tendant une main au blond

- Et moi Naruto, dit le blond en la serrant

- Alors c'est toi le frère de Deidara ?

Naruto ouvrit grand le yeux

- Tu connais Deidara ?

- Évidemment. Tu sais, nous sommes proche de Sasuke mais également de son grand frère. Alors lorsqu'Itachi s'est fiancé, il nous a vite présenté l'heureux élu

Le blond resta sans voix. Il regarda Sasuke et vit que ce dernier le regardait inquiet

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le requin qui avait vu les regards échangés entre les deux hommes

- Suigetsu laisse nous seuls, dit le brun sans quitter le blond des yeux

Le requin ne répondit rien et partit sans un mot. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Naruto le brisa

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je n'avais pas de raison de le faire

S'en fut trop pour Naruto qui commença à partir. Sasuke soupira et partit à sa poursuite

- Naruto attend ! Dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en le retournant

- Pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi m'as tu mentit ?

- Je ne t'ai pas mentit. J'ai juste " oublié " de t'en parler

A cette remarque, Naruto rigola jaune. Ce n'était pas possible autant de mauvaise fois. Comprenant que s'il ne s'expliquait pas il perdrait Naruto, le brun décida d'agir

- J'avais une bonne raison de me taire comme je l'ai fait

- J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est, dit froidement le blond

- Toi

- Moi ?

- Avant de te voir à l'aéroport je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était tout te dire pour que tout les deux on aille ensuite chercher nos frères ensemble. Et puis, lorsque je t'ai vu, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout t'avouer. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie celle d'apprendre à te connaître

- C'est pour ça que tu nous a fait faire le tour de la ville ?

- Oui. Et je me disais " si Naruto apprend à me connaître il se dira que peut-être les membres de ma famille peuvent être des gens bien "

- Mais pourquoi voulais-tu me faire penser ça vu que toi aussi tu t'opposes au mariage de nos frères ?

- Ce n'est pas moi personnellement qui m'y oppose. C'est le reste de ma famille

- Pourquoi cela ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la referma et attendit

- Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer

Le blond soupira et baissa le regard. Les deux hommes sentirent leur cœur se serrer.

- Naruto je...

Le blond leva le regard et attendit la suite

- Je voulais te dire que...malgré tout, j'ai adoré passé cette journée avec toi. Et...je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je croyais bien agir et...

- On n'agit jamais bien en cachant des choses aux autres, dit gravement le blond

- J'avais mes raisons et j'espère qu'un jour tu les comprendras

- Je comprend ne t'en fait pas. Et sache que...moi aussi j'ai adoré cette journée avec toi

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, dit-il un faible sourire sur le visage avant de reporter son attention sur l'immensité bleu

Nouveau silence

- Nous devrions y aller, dit gravement le brun

Naruto le regarda sans rien dire et soupira en faisant oui de la tête

* * *

><p>La nuit est maintenant entrain de tomber. Depuis l'histoire de la plage aucun des deux hommes n'avait dit quoi que se soit. D'un coup, Sasuke fit son entrée dans la cours d'une maison et se gara sous le regard surprit du blond. Les deux hommes descendirent<p>

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda le blond en déchargeant sa valise

- Chez moi

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et suivit le brun sans rien dire

* * *

><p>Une fois dans la maison, Naruto regarda autour de lui impressionné. La maison était vraiment luxueuse. D'un coup, une voix le tira de ses pensées<p>

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Naruto pu voir que cette question émanait d'une femme brune aux yeux noirs. Cette dernière alla vers eux

- Naruto je te présente ma mère, Mikoto, dit Sasuke. Mère, voici Naruto Uzumaki

- Le frère de Deidara, devina la femme

" Décidément, c'est une manie dans cette région de m'appeler frère de Deidara " Se dit le blond

- Ravi de vous rencontrer madame

La femme ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur son fils

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ramené ton frère ?

- Je faisais découvrir la région à Naruto

Mikoto soupira

- Sasuke tu sais pourtant que tu dois empêcher ce mariage

- Excusez moi madame mais pourquoi êtes vous opposée à ce mariage ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué, répondit Sasuke avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère

Cette dernière soupira et laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage

- Vous devez avoir faim. J'ai préparé pleins de bonnes choses à manger. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salle à manger vite suivit des deux hommes

* * *

><p>A table, Naruto pu faire la connaissance d'un autre membre de la famille. Il s'agissait de Fugaku, le père de Sasuke. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux yeux noirs. Aux premiers abords, Fugaku semblait quelqu'un de sévère mais une fois qu'on le connaissait mieux on se rendait compte qu'il pouvait avoir bon fond<p>

" C'est comme Sasuke" Se dit le blond. " Aux premiers abords il peut paraître froid et arrogant mais une fois qu'on le connaît mieux on ne s'empêcher de... "

Le blond allait dire " de l'aimer " mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'osait pas se le dire. Étais-ce pour éviter de faire face à une réalité que depuis le début il aurait dissimulé au fond de lui ?

Naruto leva un timide regard vers le brun. Un drôle de sentiment le prit. Ce sentiment il le ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sasuke. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, une douce chaleur parcourait son corps. Sasuke le troublait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant.

A ce moment là, Naruto repensa à Neji. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était peut de temps après la mort de ses parents. Au début, Naruto croyait que c'était de l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Et peut-être qu'il y en avait. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé, il s'était rendu compte que se qu'il éprouvait diminuait au fil des jours et qu'en fait ce n'était pas de l'amour mais plus de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait vis-à vis de Neji.

Malheureusement pour lui, Neji n'était pas du même avis que lui. Et possessif comme il l'était, il était bien décidé à garder Naruto pour lui que ce soit de gré ou de force.

A ce moment là, Naruto vit que Sasuke l'observait également. Le blond sentit les rougeurs lui monter aux joues. Il baissa le regard et essaya de se concentrer sur son repas. Malgré le fait qu'il ne le voyait plus, Naruto sentit le sourire moteur que Sasuke lui portait mais décida de l'ignorer.

* * *

><p>La nuit est maintenant tombée. Naruto est assis à la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis que les parents de Sasuke avaient eu la gentillesse de lui prêter. Le blond avait le regard rêveur. Il repensait au moment où il était dans l'eau avec Sasuke et que ce dernier avait failli...A cette idée, les rougeurs revinrent sur les joues du blond. Sasuke lui plaisait vraiment mais malgré tout il savait qu'il ne devait pas se passer quoi que se soit avec le brun. Après tout, une fois qu'il aurait récupéré son frère il rentrerais chez lui et ne verrais plus Sasuke. Et une relation longue distance ne lui disait vraiment rien.<p>

- Naruto ?

La blond sursauta et se retourna pour voir le brun dans l'entrebâillement de la porte

- Sasuke ?

- Je suis venu voir s'il ne te manquait rien

- Non. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut merci

A ce moment là, le brun vit que Naruto avait une lueur triste dans le regard

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t-il en allant se mettre face au blond

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air triste

A cette remarque, Naruto baissa le regard

- A la plage tout à l'heure, tu as essayé de m'embrasser. Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il en le regardant

- Naruto je...je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit parce que je sais qu'entre toi et moi ce n'est pas possible

Cette phrase blessa le blond qui sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il savait que rien n'était possible entre Sasuke et lui mais malgré ça, le fait d'entendre Sasuke le dire lui faisait extrêmement mal

- Je suis désolé, répéta le brun

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je comprends

Sasuke ne répondit rien et se leva avant de partir.

Une fois la porte refermée, Naruto laissa libre court à ses larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'amour fasse si mal ? Tout en pleurant, le blond prit une décision. Il finirait le voyage jusqu'à Deidara seul et à pied s'il le fallait. Il ne supporterait pas de rester avec Sasuke. De le ressentir en permanence à côté de lui. De ressentir le besoin constant de se blottir cotre lui...

C'est donc sans rien dire à personne qu'il partirait tôt demain dans la matinée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Naruto se réveilla. Il prit sa valise et commença à descendre sans bruit. Mais alors qu'il passait devant la salle à manger, une vois le fit sursauter<p>

- Naruto ?

Le blond regarda et vit Mikoto assise à table

- Où allez-vous avec votre valise ? Demanda la femme

- Je cherche Sasuke, menti le blond. Pour savoir quand nous repartons

- Déjà pas aujourd'hui

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda t-il surprit

- Sasuke a dû s'absenter pour la journée. Lui et mon mari ont dû aller régler une affaire familiale. Une histoire d'héritage. Ils ne reviendront pas avant tard ce soir

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver du soulagement. Au moins il ne reverrait pas Sasuke. Mais maintenant, une question lui vint à l'esprit: comment allait-il partir ? Mikoto venait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de raison de partir. Le blond se mit à réfléchir. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et il repartit vers sa chambre sans un mot.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans sa chambre, le blond prit soin de refermer la porte et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il prit le draps de son lit, en accrocha un bout à un pied d'une table qu'il mit vers la fenêtre et envoya le reste du drap dehors. Heureusement pour lui, la fenêtre n'était pas bien haute, de sorte que le drap lui faisait faire une bonne partie du chemin. Naruto lança sa valise par la fenêtre avant de descendre à son tour<p>

Une fois au sol, Naruto récupéra sa valise qui était tombée dans un buisson et partit en courant en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer

* * *

><p>Le blond marcha une bonne heure avant d'arriver en ville. Là, il passa plusieurs heures a essayé de trouver un taxis. Mais apparemment, Suna n'était pas une ville riche en de tels véhicules<p>

* * *

><p>Aux alentours de midi, Naruto commença à sentir tout espoir le quitter. Mais il décida de ne pas se laisser l'abattre. Il se rendit jusqu'à une brasserie voulant reprendre des forces. Il trouverait une solution après.<p>

* * *

><p>Une fois à la brasserie, Naruto commanda à manger et se mit à réfléchir. Une certitude c'était faite dans son esprit. Itachi n'allait épouser pas Deidara pour l'argent. La famille Uchiwa était bien plus riche que la sienne. En repensant aux Uchiwa, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi. Il était partit sans même les remercier ni leur dire au revoir. Il décida qu'une fois qu'il aurait revu son frère il retournerais les voir. A ce moment là, une question l'envahi: comment allait-il rejoindre Deidara ? Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il prit son portable et appela son frère<p>

_- Allô ?_

- Deidara ? C'est Naruto. Dit moi, je n'ai aucun moyen de te rejoindre aux Pays des Oiseaux. Tu ne pourrais pas revenir ?

_- Malheureusement non. Itachi et moi venons juste d'y arriver. La maison pourrait nous filer sous le nez si nous revenons maintenant_

Naruto dû se faire force pour ne pas hurler. Depuis plusieurs jours la malchance n'arrêtait pas de le coller. La voix de Deidara le fit revenir à la réalité

_- Je suis désolé frangin_

- Et moi donc. Je ne sais plus comment faire maintenant

_- T'as essayé le taxis ?_

- Non, dit ironiquement le blond. J'ai pensé à tout sauf à ça. Suis-je bête ? Dit-il d'une manière presque méprisante

_- Calme toi_

- Me calmer ? Tu en as de bonne toi !

A ce moment là, le gérant de la brasserie alla vers le blond

- Monsieur s'il vous plaît, veuillez parler moins fort vous dérangez les clients

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de raccrocher et reporta son attention sur son repas qui ne l'attirait plus du tout

- Le Pays des Oiseaux et loin d'ici ? Finit-il par demander au gérant. A pied j'entends

- A pied ? Personne n'irait là bas à pied

- Sauf que moi je n'ai pas le choix. Je pense que vous l'aviez comprit, dit-il en agitant son portable

- A pied je dirais qu'il faut presque une semaine

- Une semaine ? Dit-il en se retenant de crier. Je n'ai pas autant de temps devant moi

_" Sasuke me retrouverais avant " _Rajouta-t-il pour lui même. Mais avait-il le choix ? Il soupira en se disant qu'il le ferait regretter à son frère

- Où se trouve le Pays des Oiseaux ?

- Au Nord à la sortie de la ville. Il se trouve entre ici et le Pays de la Terre

- Merci, dit simplement le blond avant de replonger dans ses pensées

* * *

><p>Un moment après, Naruto sortit de la brasserie. Il décida de ne pas perdre de temps et se mit en route, valise à la main<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto marcha plusieurs heures. Et plus il avançait, plus il se demandait s'il était dans la bonne direction. Les quartiers devenaient de plus en plus délabrés et de moins en moins rassurant. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir. Est ce-qu'il continuait ou est-ce qu'il faisait demi-tour ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et le blond commença à revenir sur ses pas. Mais à ce moment là, il se retrouva face à un homme aux cheveux noirs, longs, à la peau blanche comme celle d'un mort, aux yeux jaunes et avec un air de serpent pervers et venimeux. Mais surtout pervers.<p>

- Eh bien mon mignon, on est perdu ? Demanda sournoisement l'homme

- Non je viens là pour le fun, dit ironiquement le blond. Après tout, qui n'aime pas les quartiers délabrés ?

- Ne soit pas arrogant avec moi blondinet où alors tu pourrais bien le regretter

Naruto le regarda avec un air mi-inquiet mi incompréhensif. Un sourire pervers se mit à illuminer le visage de son interlocuteur. Naruto devint blanc comme un linge en comprenant les intentions de cet homme. Le blond se recula doucement avant de contourner l'homme et de partir en courant. Mais le serpent ne fut pas de cet avis. Il se mit à poursuivre Naruto et ne mit pas longtemps à le rattraper

- Où cours-tu si vite blondinet ? Demanda t-il en le plaquant contre un mur. Je n'en ai pas finit avec toi

- Laissez moi partir ! Dit le blond en se débattant

- Pas avant d'en avoir fini avec toi. Surtout que les hommes comme toi sont si rares. Et j'adore ce qui est rare. Cela rajoute de la valeur à la marchandise

- Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! Cria t-il offusqué en continuant à se débattre

Le sourire pervers s'étira sur les lèvres de l'homme

- Comme j'aime quand ils se débattent. Cela les rends encore plus attirants

Naruto sentait que son cœur n'allait pas tarder à exploser tellement il avait peur. La peur augmenta encore lorsqu'il sentit les mains du serpent sur son derrière puis sur ses cuisses

- Lâche le immédiatement Orochimaru !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent Sasuke qui venait d'arriver

- Tiens donc, dit machiavéliquement le serpent. Mais ne serais-ce pas ce chère Sasuke ?

- Sasuke aide moi je t'en prit, supplia le blond

- Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez, dit mesquinement Orochimaru. Voilà qui va rendre la chose intéressante

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu espèce de sale serpent pervers ? Relâche immédiatement Naruto !

- Tu veux m'affronter Uchiwa ? Demanda t-il en lâchant le blond qui tomba au sol

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es trop lâche pour m'affronter !

- Ne me provoque pas !

- Et sinon quoi ?

A ce moment là, le serpent fonça vers le brun qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au moment où Orochimaru allait l'atteindre, Sasuke se décala. Son adversaire s'arrêta et se retourna

- Futé. Mais tu ne m'auras pas deux fois

- On pari ?

Orochimaru repartit de plus belle vers le brun qui cette fois l'arrêta d'un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de lui en donner un autre au visage le faisant tomber au sol. Cela ne plus pas au monstre pervers qui envoya des éclairs à Sasuke avant de lui bondir dessus. Le brun se retrouva bloquer au sol

- On dirait que tu as perdu Uchiwa. Je vais te tuer et ensuite je m'occuperais de ton très chère Naruto

Mais a ce moment là, Orochimaru se retrouva assommé au sol. Sasuke leva le regard et vit Naruto avec une barre en métal à la main, l'air terrorisé. Le brun se releva précipitamment

- Ne restons pas là. Il pourrait revenir à lui d'un instant à l'autre, dit le brun avant d'attraper le blond par la main et de l'emmener plus loin

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau à l'entrée de la ville, Sasuke s'arrêta, faisant arrêter le blond. Naruto vit que le brun le regardait avec un regard inquiet et en colère<p>

- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as prit ? Dit froidement Sasuke

- Quoi ? Demanda le blond surprit d'être disputé après une telle aventure

- Tu es partis de la maison sans rien dire ! Tu te rends compte de ton inconscience ? Cria t-il. Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Dit-il en secouant le blond

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage du blond. Il venait de manquer de se faire violer par un pervers et l'homme qu'il aimait le réprimandait. En voyant le regard de détresse avec lequel le blond le regardait, Sasuke comprit qu'il y avait été trop fort. Le brun se calma d'un coup, la colère laissant place à une sorte de tristesse. Le brun serra tendrement le blond contre lui

- Naruto je...je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre toi. Mais j'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose

Le blond ne répondit rien sur le moment. Ressentir la chaleur de Sasuke lui faisait du bien et le détendait

_" C'est comme un doux poison "_ Se dit-il. _" Je ne devrais pas profiter autant de la chaleur de Sasuke mais c'est plus fort que moi. Pourtant je sais que seul de la souffrance en ressortira... " _Le blond resserra l'étreinte ne voulant pas être séparé du brun. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer. Dès qu'il eu à peu près réussi, il se décala à contre cœur du brun

- Moi aussi je suis désolé Sasuke. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme je l'ai fait, dit-il en regardant le sol

A ce moment là, le blond sentit une main dans ses cheveux. Il leva le regard et vit que le brun le regardait avec un air inquiet

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Naruto ?

- Je repensais à la raison qui m'a fait partir...

Sasuke attendit la suite, sentant que le blond n'avait pas fini

- Toi, finit-il par dire en le regardant dans les yeux

- Moi ? Demanda le brun en ouvrant grand les yeux ne comprenant pas

- Oui. Sasuke je...

En voyant le regard insistant que le brun lui portait, Naruto ne tint plus. Il sella posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui ouvrit grand les yeux. Le blond se décala rapidement. Il voulu partir en courant mais Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira pour un nouveau baiser. Au début surprit, le blond ne réagit pas. Mais il fini par approfondir le baiser

- Je croyais que rien n'était possible entre nous, dit-il une fois le baiser fini

- J'avais ma raison d'avoir dit ça. Mais je me rends compte que...toi tu es bien plus important

- Pour être honnête, moi aussi je me disais que rien n'était possible entre nous. Mais malgré ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer. C'est la première fois que je ressens des choses aussi fortes pour quelqu'un et...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car à ce moment là, il sentit les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes

- Je t'aime Naruto, murmura le brun à l'oreille du concerné

Le blond rougit et passa ses bras autour du coup du brun

- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke, dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui resserra l'étreinte

Tout les deux restèrent là un moment sans bouger

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes après que les deux hommes se séparèrent<p>

- Nous devrions nous remettre en route, dit le blond. Le chemin est long jusqu'au Pays des Oiseaux

Sasuke ne répondit rien et tout les deux se remirent en route

* * *

><p>Un moment après, Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent à la voiture du brun<p>

- En fait, comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ? Demanda le blond alors que tout les deux montaient en voiture

Sasuke démarra et expliqua

- Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, ma mère venait de remarqué ta fugue. Heureusement l'affaire qui me retenait loin de la maison s'est rapidement terminé. Enfin bref. De retour chez moi, ma mère m'a annoncée que tu avais fugué. Lorsqu'elle me l'a annoncée, la peur a commencée à me prendre. Je suis repartit en courant. J'ai conduit comme un malade jusqu'en ville où j'espérais te trouver. J'ai interrogé plusieurs personnes. Certaines ne t'avaient pas vu et d'autre m'ont dit que tu recherchais un taxis. J'ai donc comprit que tu comptais te rendre seul au Pays des Oiseaux. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi. Une des personne interrogée a fini par me dire qu'elle t'avait vu dans une brasserie et que de là tu avais demandé comment te rendre auprès de ton frère à pied. J'ai également appris que le gérant t'avais dit de prendre la sortie Nord de la ville. Te connaissant j'ai vite compris que tu allais prendre les petits chemins et que ceci te mèneraient indéniablement vers les quartiers malfamés de la ville. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu vers l'endroit où tu étais censé être. J'ai couru non stop étant donné que je ne pouvais pas prendre la voiture sur les petites routes. La suite, tu la connais

Un silence s'installa. Naruto le brisa

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que tu...tu as fais tout ça parce que tu m'aimes ?

- Évidemment. Pour quelle autre raison aurais-je pu le faire hein ?

Naruto ne répondit rien. Cette nouvelle relation avec Sasuke le remplissait d'un bonheur sans nom. Mais une question envahi son esprit: qu'allait-il se passer une fois qu'il aurait revu Deidara ? Repartiraient-ils ? Où resteraient-ils ici, lui avec Sasuke et Deidara avec Itachi ? Il aurait aimé que la deuxième solution soit la bonne mais à ce moment là il se souvint que la famille de Sasuke était contre la relation qu'il y avait entre Itachi et Deidara. Pourquoi ? Et serait-elle également contre la relation qu'il y avait entre Sasuke et lui ?

- A quoi penses-tu Naruto ? Demanda le brun le tirant de ses pensées

- A l'avenir. A pourquoi tes parents refusent le mariage entre nos frères

- Naruto...

- Je sais c'est compliqué, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais j'aimerais quand même essayer de comprendre

Un silence s'installa, Sasuke semblant réfléchir

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment. Mais je te promet qu'au moment opportun je te dirais tout

- Au moment opportun ? C'est à dire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. On verra

Le blond soupira. Il en avait marre de toutes ces cachotteries. A ce moment là, il sentit la main de Sasuke sur la sienne. Il leva le regard et vit que le brun le regardait avec amour et assurance

- Fait moi confiance d'accords

- Hn, dit simplement le blond avant de regarder par la fenêtre

- Naruto..., commença le brun en regardant le blond

- Attention ! Cria Naruto en regardant la route terrorisé

Sasuke regarda et vit un homme qui se tenait bien droit au milieu de la route. Le brun freina brusquement mais comprenant que cela ne suffirait pas pour éviter l'homme, il tourna d'un coup le volant faisant envoyer la voiture sur le côté. Le véhicule se retourna plusieurs fois avant de finir sa course sur ses roues. Dans la voiture, les deux hommes étaient inconscients. Sasuke, qui n'avait que quelques écorchures dû aux vitres brisées, ne mit pas longtemps à revenir à lui. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de regarder le blond toujours inconscient. Sasuke sentit la peur grandir en lui

- Naruto, appela t-il en secouant le concerné. Naruto !

A ce moment là, le blond gémit. Le brun poussa un soupire de soulagement. Au moins Naruto était en vie. Ce dernier revint à lui peut de temps après en poussant lui aussi un gémissement de douleur

- Ça va ? Demanda Sasuke inquiet

- Oh ma tête, dit le blond en mettant une main dessus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un malade nous a fait avoir un accident. Il a dû partir maintenant

- Qui c'était ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui ne t'en fait pas. Que fait-on maintenant ? La voiture est inutilisable

Le brun réfléchit et se mit à avoir une idée. Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Ce fut une femme qui décrocha

_- Allô ?_

- Sakura ? C'est Sasuke

_- Ah Sasuke. Ça va ?_

- Pas vraiment. Je viens d'avoir un accident et...

_- Tu es blessé ?_

- Non ne t'en fait pas. Il faudrait juste que quelqu'un m'emmène rejoindre mon frère

_- N'en dis pas plus j'ai compris. Tu te situes où ? _

- Tout droit après la sortie de la ville

_- Très bien. J'arrive_, rajouta t-elle avant de raccrocher

Sasuke en fit de même et reporta son attention sur le blond

- On est tiré d'affaire

- Qui c'est cette Sakura ?

- Une amie, répondit simplement le brun

Un silence s'installa. Sasuke le brisa

- Naruto j'aurais une faveur à te demander

- Laquelle ?

- Sakura ne doit pas être au courant que nous sommes ensemble

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons qui font que nos frères ne peuvent pas se marier. Tu veux bien jouer le jeu ? Du moins le temps qu'on est avec elle ?

Naruto soupira

- Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix

- Merci mon ange, dit Sasuke en lui passant doucement une main dans les cheveux

Le blond sourit et sella ses lèvres avec celles du brun

* * *

><p>Plusieurs minutes après, les deux hommes virent une voiture se garer à côté de la leur. Une femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts d'environ l'âge de Sasuke en sortit<p>

- C'est Sakura, dit gravement le brun en sortant de la voiture suivit du blond

- Sasuke-kun ! S'exclama la femme en arrivant en courant. Tu vas bien ?

- Je te l'ai dit au téléphone, tout va bien

A ce moment là, la rose vit Naruto qui venait de les rejoindre

- Sakura je te présente Naruto, le frère de Deidara. Naruto, voici Sakura

- Enchanté, dit la rose en tendant sa main

- Moi aussi, dit le blond en la serrant

Sakura reporta son attention sur le brun

- On y va ?

- Hn

Les trois personnes se rendirent jusqu'à la voiture de la rose. Cette dernière se mit au volant. Sasuke se mit à côté d'elle et Naruto se mit à l'arrière

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cet accident ? Demanda Sakura une fois en route

- Un abruti qui s'est mit debout au milieu de la route, répondit froidement le brun

Un silence s'installa. La rose le brisa

- Au fait Sasuke, j'ai à te parler

Le brun le regarda, attendant la suite

- C'est au sujet du mois prochain

- Pas maintenant, dit froidement Sasuke

- Mais...

- J'ai dit " pas maintenant ", dit-il en se retenant de crier

Sakura le regarda surprise. Au regard que le brun lui envoya, elle comprit qu'elle avait mieux intérêt à se taire. Sasuke se retourna et vit que Naruto le regardait avec un air surprit et incompréhensif

- Plus tard, lui murmura t-il

Naruto ne répondit rien et regarda dehors. Pourquoi Sasuke agissait-il comme ça ? Tout ses mystères l'inquiétaient de plus en plus. A ce moment là, la voix de Sakura le tira de ses pensées

- Écoutez les garçons, la nuit ne va pas tarder. Je connais un hôtel pas très loin d'ici. Je propose qu'on y passe la nuit et qu'on reparte de bonne heure demain matin

- Hn

- Oh non ! S'exclama soudain le blond

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Sasuke

- Mon porte monnaie est resté dans ma valise

- Elle est où ta valise ?

- Je l'ai perdu lorsque j'ai rencontré Orochimaru

- Ce n'est pas vrai, soupira le brun

- Vous n'aurez qu'à partagez une chambre que Sasuke payera, proposa Sakura

- J'aime bien cette idée, dit le brun avec un sourire pervers en se tournant vers le blond. Et toi Naruto qu'en dis-tu ?

Le blond sentit les rougeurs lui monter aux joues. S'il partageait une chambre avec Sasuke, se dernier le ferait passer à la casserole. Cela le blond le devinait au sourire mesquin qui augmentait sur le visage du brun

- Euh...ok, dit simplement le blond cachant difficilement sa gêne

Heureusement pour les deux hommes, Sakura ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur manège

* * *

><p>La nuit avait presque finie de tomber lorsque la voiture fit son entrée dans le parking de l'hôtel. Une fois le véhicule garé, les trois personnes descendirent sans un mot et se rendirent vers le bâtiment<p>

* * *

><p>Une fois dans l'hôtel, les trois personnes se rendirent à l'accueil. Se fut Sakura qui prit la parole<p>

- Bonsoir. Nous voudrions deux chambres s'il vous plaît

- Simples ou doubles ?

- Une de chaque

- Vous allez rester combien de nuit ? Demanda l'homme en cherchant les clefs

- Une seule

- Tenez voilà. Numéro 102 pour la chambre simple et 203 pour la double. La simple se trouve au premier étage et la double au second étage. Pour le règlement on verra ça demain matin. Avez-vous des demandes particulières ? Demanda t-il en donnant les clefs à la rose

- Une seule. On aimerait que nos deux chambres soient réveillés à 7h00

- Pas de soucis

- Merci

La femme se retourna et donna leur clef aux deux hommes

- Sasuke, est-ce que je pourrait te parler maintenant ? Demanda t-elle

Le brun regarda Naruto avant de soupirer

- Allons-y

- Je t'attends dans la chambre, dit le blond avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur

Une fois le blond partit, Sasuke prit la parole

- Je t'écoute

- Répond franchement à ma question. Qui est Naruto pour toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que lui et toi vous...?

- Oui on est ensemble

- Je présume qu'il n'est pas au courant pour...enfin tu vois

- Non

- Il faudrait le lui dire

- Et comment je m'y prend ? Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas le perdre

- L'autre solution serait que tu parles à tes parents

- Impossible. Tu as vu comment ils ont réagi avec Itachi ? Alors imagine s'ils apprenaient que je ne veux plus respecter l'accord...

Sakura soupira. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme si elle allait dire quelque chose mais s'abstint

- Que fait-on alors ? Demanda t-elle

- Je n'en sais rien

Un silence s'installa. Silence qu'aucun des deux n'osait briser, tout les deux étant plongés dans leur pensés

* * *

><p>Durant ce temps là, Naruto est dans la salle de bain de la chambre, qui, il doit bien l'avouer, et vraiment parfaite. Lit double en velours, canapés et fauteuils en cuirs, salle de bain privée...Que pouvait-il demandé de plus. A ce moment là, le blond entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir<p>

- Naruto ?

- Sous la douche, répondit le blond

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Naruto éteignit l'eau, et ouvrit le bac à douche juste assez pour pouvoir attraper une serviette avec laquelle il s'essuya avant de l'attacher autour de sa taille

- Alors de quoi avez vous parlez avec Sakura ? Demanda t-il en sortant de la douche

- De rien d'important, répondit Sasuke comme il pu pour ne pas montrer que de voir le blond comme ça le troublait

Naruto le devina mais fit semblant de ne rien remarqué et continua de parler

- A bon ? Ça le semblait pourtant, dit-il en passant devant le brun pour se rendre dans la chambre. Tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter ? Demanda t-il en se retournant pour faire face au brun

Ce dernier était maintenant couleur tomate et pour cause, depuis qu'il s'était mit à voir Naruto avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, plusieurs idées perverses s'étaient mises à défiler dans son esprit et il sentait le désir augmenter de plus en plus en lui. Naruto alla se mettre face au brun

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ? Demanda t-il en lui mettant une main sur le front. Tu es tout rouge, dit-il le plus sérieusement possible

Mais le blond savait parfaitement pourquoi le brun était comme ça. Il s'avança dangereusement vers le brun qui se recula avant de se retrouver bloquer contre le mur

- A moins que...que tu ne me caches quelque chose, dit-il mesquinement en promenant ses doigts sur le torse du brun

A ce moment là, Naruto vit une bosse qui s'était formée au niveau de l'intimité du brun. Un sourire mesquin apparu sur les lèvres du blond

- Eh bien monsieur Uchiwa. Il semblerait qu'on ai un petit problème

S'en fut trop pour Sasuke qui attrapa le blond et le balança sur le lit avant de le rejoindre et de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui rougit

- Eh bien monsieur Uzumaki, on fait moins le malin on dirait

Naruto envoya des éclaires au brun. Ce dernier se mit à afficher un sourire pervers avant de s'emparer des lèvre du blond qui approfondis le baiser en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke

* * *

><p>Un moment après, les vêtements du brun volèrent dans la chambre ainsi que la serviette du blond qui n'arrivait plus à cacher le désir de ce dernier<p>

* * *

><p>Ce fut Naruto qui jouit en premier sur le torse du brun qui jouit peu de temps après dans l'antre chaud et étroit du blond. Sasuke mit ses mains de chaque côtés du corps du blond pour ne pas lui tomber dessus. Les deux hommes avaient la respiration haletante. Sasuke se laissa tomber à côté de son blond qu'il serra contre lui<p>

- Je t'aime Naruto

- Je t'aime Sasuke

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les deux hommes s'endormirent

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Sasuke fut réveillé avant le blond. La soirée de la veille revint en mémoire du brun<p>

_" La meilleur soirée de ma vie "_ Se dit-il. Mais à ce moment là, sa conversation avec Sakura lui revint et son cœur serra. Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer à Naruto qu'il...

A ce moment là, un coup frappé à la porte le fit revenir à la réalité. Sasuke sentit le blond bouger dans ses bras

- Bonjour bel endormit, dit amoureusement le brun

- Salut, dit le blond encore endormit

Les coups à la porte recommencèrent. Sasuke bougonna. Il ferait payer à Sakura sa demande d'être réveillée à 7h00

- On est réveillé merci ! Lança froidement le brun

Sa colère avait dû faire peur à la personne de derrière la porte car les coups ne recommencèrent pas

- Tu n'es pas du matin on dirait, dit mesquinement le blond

- Non et encore moins quand on m'embête alors que je suis tranquille avec mon amant

Au souvenir de la nuit dernière, les rougeurs montèrent aux joues du blond et un faible sourire éclaira son visage

- C'était merveilleux, dit-il rêveur

Un sourire triste apparu sur le visage du brun. Sourire vite remplacé par un regard triste et grave

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda le blond soudain inquiet. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareil ? Demanda le brun surprit. Cette nuit passée avec toi a été la plus belle de toute ma vie, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux

Mais cela ne sembla pas détendre le blond

- Alors que t'arrive t-il ?

- Rien

- Sasuke j'en ai marre de tout ces secrets. Je voudrais enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Je t'en prit parle moi !

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il gravement

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que...je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Me perdre ? Mais pourquoi tu me perdrais ? Sasuke je t'aime et je tiens à toi

Le brun ne dit rien. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le front du blond avant de se lever et d'aller sous la douche sous le regard triste de Naruto

* * *

><p>Une fois les deux hommes prêts, ils se rendirent dans le hall où ils retrouvèrent Sakura qui venait de régler la note pour la nuit passée ici<p>

- Enfin vous voilà tout les deux. Vous êtes prêts ?

En temps normal, Naruto aurait demandé un petit déjeuner avant, mais le silence de Sasuke lui coupait l'appétit

- Oui, répondit le brun

Sakura lança un regard au blond et comprit que Sasuke ne lui avait toujours rien dit et que cela lui faisait du mal. La rose envoya un regard au brun. Un regard qui disait " il faut le lui dire ". Sasuke lui déconseilla fortement cette manœuvre en lui envoyant un regard plus que menaçant. Sakura soupira et prit la parole

- Alors allons-y

Les trois personnes sortirent sans un mot

* * *

><p>Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto roulèrent plusieurs heures en silence. Ce fut Sakura qui parla en premier<p>

- Avec de la chance nous arriveront à destination d'ici peu

Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit rien. Naruto en voulait à Sasuke de ne rien lui dire. Mais malgré tout le brun s'obstinait à s'enfermer dans son silence et cela faisait du mal au blond. A ce moment là, un bruit se fit entendre et la voiture cala

- Que se passe t-il encore ? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton las ou exaspéré

- Panne d'essence, répondit Sakura. Heureusement la ville n'est pas loin. Je n'ai qu'à appeler un dépanneur

Nouveau silence. Sakura soupira et sortit de la voiture non sans un regard à Sasuke qui lui disait " profites-en pour lui parler ". Une fois la rose partit, le silence continua dans la voiture

- Tu comptes me faire la tête encore longtemps ? Fini par demander le brun

- Jusqu'à ce que tu m'es tout dit, répondit Naruto

Sasuke soupira

- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites

- Oui, dit le blond plus sûr de lui que jamais

Le brun hésita et passa entre les deux sièges de devant pour rejoindre le blond à l'arrière. Naruto le regarda, se mettant à espérer qu'il aurait ses réponses

- Ce que je vais t'apprendre ne va pas te plaire. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de m'écouter jusqu'au bout d'accords ?

Le blond ne répondit rien et croisa les bras, attendant la suite

- Je t'ai dit que la raison pour laquelle mes parents étaient opposés au mariage de mon frère était compliquée. En fait cette raison est simple. Mon frère est déjà fiancé

- Mais alors pourquoi..., commença t-il avant de se rappeler qu'il devait écouter jusqu'au bout

- En fait, mon frère n'est pas amoureux de la femme qu'il est censé épouser. Ce sont mes parents qui ont choisis pour lui et ce depuis sa naissance

Un silence s'installa. Naruto attendit patiemment la suite

- Mon frère s'est toujours opposé au mariage arrangé. Depuis toujours il ne désire qu'une chose c'est d'être libre d'épouser la personne qu'il aime. Mes parents n'ont jamais été de cette avis, eux même ayant subi un mariage arrangé. Je n'en sais pas plus sur la relation entre nos frères. Elle s'est déroulée trop rapidement

Nouveau silence. Naruto remarqua au regard de Sasuke que c'était la suite qui était le plus dur à dire. Le blond prit la main du brun dans la sienne. Sasuke le regarda et lui caressa la joue. Il fini par retirer sa main et reprit

- Mes parents n'ont...n'ont pas fait que fiancer mon frère, ils...ils m'ont également promit à quelqu'un

Cette nouvelle transperça le cœur de Naruto comme un poignard. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux

- Quoi ? Mais à qui...

A ce moment là, il devina

- Sakura, murmura t-il

- Je suis censé l'épouser le mois prochain

- C'est de ça qu'elle voulait te parler

- Oui

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as dis que rien n'était possible entre nous

- Oui

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien plus tôt ? Cria t-il

- Je pensais trouver une solution pour annuler le mariage. Ainsi on aurait pu rester ensemble mais...

- Mais tu n'as pas trouver de solution

Sasuke ne répondit rien

- C'est Sakura que tu aimes ? Demanda le blond froidement et distant

- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et il en ai de même pour elle. Le mariage qui nous attends ne sera pas un mariage d'amour. C'est toi que j'aime

- Mais c'est Sakura que tu vas épouser !

Sasuke essaya de caresser le visage du blond mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire

- Naruto, je suis désolé. Mais sache que ce que je t'ai dit ce matin est vrai. Cette nuit passée à tes côtés est la plus belle de toute ma vie. Je t'aime

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage du blond qui sortit rapidement de la voiture

- Naruto attends ! Dit Sasuke avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Attends ! Répéta t-il faisant se retourner le blond

- J'avais confiance en toi Sasuke, dit-il alors que les larmes coulaient. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de me blesser à ce point

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer

- Naruto je...

- Laisse moi tranquille Sasuke. Je ne veux jamais te revoir ! Lâcha t-il avant de partir en courant dans la direction qui était censé les mener à Deidara et Itachi

A ce moment là, Sakura revient. En voyant Naruto disparaître au loin et le regard abattu du brun, elle comprit et mit une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke qui partit un peu plus loin sans un mot ayant besoin d'être seul

* * *

><p>Naruto marcha un moment laissant ses pensées défiler. Il se souvint de tout se qu'il avait vécût avec Sasuke depuis leur rencontre à l'aéroport. Sasuke avait vraiment réussi à chambouler sa vie. Il était rentré dedans sans crier gare. Il l'avait fait rêver, espérer. Il avait conquit son cœur et l'avait ensuite briser. Cette blessure, Naruto savait qu'elle ne guérirais jamais. Elle été trop profonde et un rien suffirait à la rouvrir à supposer qu'elle se ferme un jour<p>

* * *

><p>Une bonne heure après, le blond arriva enfin au Pays des Oiseaux. Le blond se rendit jusque dans un parc. Là, il s'assit sur un banc et se mit en boule et laissa sortir toutes les larmes qu'il lui restaient dans son corps<p>

Une fois calmé, le blond prit son portable et composa le numéro de son frère

_- Allô ?_

- Salut frangin

_- Toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller_

- Tu as vu juste. J'ai besoin de toi

_- Où es-tu ?_

- Au parc

_- J'arrive_, dit-il avant de raccrocher

* * *

><p>De leur côté, Sasuke et Sakura qui s'étaient fait emmener par le dépanneur, arrivèrent aux Pays des Oiseaux. Sasuke descendit rapidement de voiture et se mit à courir en direction de l'hôtel où était censé se trouver Deidara, Itachi et avec de la chance, Naruto<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke arriva presque à bout de souffle à l'hôtel mais il s'en fichait. Il se rendit jusqu'à l'accueil<p>

- La chambre d'Itachi Uchiwa

- 300

Le brun repartit en courant dans les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre ne voulant pas attendre l'ascenseur

* * *

><p>Une fois devant la chambre, le brun ouvrit la porte sans même frapper. Il fut surprit de ne voir qu'une seule personne dans la pièce. Un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, brun les cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, aux yeux noirs<p>

- Itachi

- Sasuke, dit le plus grand encore surprit de cette entrée. Je savais que tu n'allais plus tarder

- Naruto est là ?

- Naruto ? Non. Il a appelé Deidara il n'y a pas longtemps. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien d'après son frère. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

Sasuke ne dit rien pendant un moment et décida de tout raconter depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto

- Attends, tu as fait _ça_ avec un homme alors que tu sais que tu es fiancé ? Reprocha t-il à son frère

- Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon que je sache ! Après tout tu es bien sortis avec Deidara alors que toi aussi tu es fiancé

- En fait...Deidara et moi on ne sort pas ensemble. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi

- Pardon ? Demanda Sasuke encore sous le choque d'une telle nouvelle

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Deidara arriva au parc. Là, il vit son frère assis en boule sur un banc le menton sur les genoux et le regard au sol semblant perdu au loin. Le plus jeune alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère et le prit dans ses bras<p>

- Deidara, dit l'aîné alors que les larmes se remettaient à couler

- Chut. Je suis là. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas

- Je suis amoureux de Sasuke. Il est amoureux de moi. On a couché ensemble. Mais il est fiancé et il s'est abstenue de me le dire

Un silence s'installa. Naruto reprit

- Itachi aussi est fiancé et pourtant il veut se marier avec toi. Comment peux-tu supporter cette idée ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi

Naruto le regarda surprit

* * *

><p>A l'hôtel, Itachi expliqua<p>

- Tu sais que je me suis toujours opposé au mariage arrangé. Mais les parents ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. J'ai donc inventé cette histoire de fiançailles avec Deidara afin que la fille que les parents m'avaient destiné me quitte. Et ça à marcher. Elle doit en ce moment même être avec père et mère entrain de mettre fin aux préparatifs

* * *

><p>Au parc, Deidara avait expliqué la même chose à Naruto<p>

- Sasuke a dû sortir avec moi pour se débarrasser de Sakura

- Non. Il ne serait jamais aller aussi loin avec toi sinon et il t'aurait mit au courant

- Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté d'aider Itachi dans cette démarche ?

- J'avais envie de te revoir et ce mariage était l'occasion de te faire venir

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas simplement appelé pour me dire " viens me rejoindre j'ai envie de te voir "

- Je ne fait jamais les choses comme les autres et puis...a part moi, Itachi ne savait pas vers qui se tourner

- Tu te rends de la folie de ce que tu me dis ?

- Oui

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu pas attendu à l'aéroport ? Pourquoi avoir inventé cette histoire de maison et d'entreprise ?

- L'entreprise s'était pour t'embêter un peu. La maison, on n'a pas eu le choix

- Pourquoi ?

- La fiancée d'Itachi commençait à avoir des doutes sur l'authenticité de notre relation. Nous avons dû frapper un grand coup. Acheter une maison était une preuve supplémentaire de notre amour

* * *

><p>Durant ce temps à l'hôtel, Itachi venait également de tout dire à son frère<p>

- Je n'en revient toujours pas que tu ais fait un coup pareil, dit le plus jeune

- Et moi que tu es pu blesser quelqu'un à ce point

- Hn. Moi non plus je n'en revient toujours pas, dit-il gravement

- Sasuke, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir

Le plus jeune lança un regard interrogateur à son aîné

- Je suis amoureux de Sakura

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il les yeux comme des soucoupes

- Je l'aime et elle aussi elle m'aime

- Et cela dur depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que je l'ai rencontré le jour de vos fiançailles

Un silence s'installa. Itachi le brisa

- Sasuke...je crois que cette histoire de mariage arrangé n'a que trop durée et fait que trop de blessés. Nous devrions parler aux parents ensemble. Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'opposent à mon mariage avec Sakura vu qu'au départ elle t'était destinée. Quand à toi, tu pourras rester avec Naruto vu que c'est lui que tu aimes

- Après ce que je lui ai fait je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me revoir

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir

Sasuke le regarda sans rien dire, le regard pensif

* * *

><p>Au parc, Deidara avait parler de Sakura à Naruto et la relation qu'il existait entre elle et Itachi<p>

- Mais malgré tout, Sakura reste la fiancée de Sasuke, dit gravement Naruto

Deidara passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et l'attira contre lui

- Je veux rentrer à la maison et tout oublier, dit Naruto sans bouger

- C'est d'accords. Je vais prévenir Itachi et ensuite nous repartirons pour Suna

- Tu rentres avec moi ? Demanda t-il en se décalant

- Je n'ai pas bien le choix. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul dans cet état

- Merci Deidara, dit-il en serrant son frère contre lui

Le plus jeune se décala rapidement

- Attends moi là, je vais prévenir Itachi de notre départ, je fais ma valise et je reviens. A moins que tu ne veuilles m'accompagner

Naruto fit non de la tête

- Sasuke est sûrement à l'hôtel à l'heure qu'il est. Et je n'ai pas envie de le voir

- Je comprends. Je me dépêche, lança t-il en partant en courant

* * *

><p>De retour à l'hôtel, Deidara vit que Naruto avait vu juste quand il disait que Sasuke serait déjà là<p>

- Sasuke, dit le blond

- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda le brun inquiet

- Il est au parc. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal. Je vais rentrer avec lui à Konoha

- Je vais lui parler, dit le brun en commençant à partir

- Non attends. Il t'en veut trop. Aller le voir ne serait pas une bonne idée

- J'ai une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer, riposta le brun avant de reprendre sa course poursuite

- Quelle nouvelle ? Demanda Deidara à l'autre brun

* * *

><p>Durant ce temps là au parc, Naruto était plongé dans ses pensées. Il repensait à tout ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Toute cette mise en scène...c'était grotesque et impressionnant à la fois.<p>

- Naruto ?

Le blond sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir Sakura venir s'asseoir à côté de lui

- Naruto je suis désolée. J'avais dit à Sasuke de tout te dire plus tôt. Est-ce qu'il t'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi ?

- Oui

- Sache que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas Sasuke que j'aime c'est...

- Itachi. Oui je sais. Deidara m'a tout dit. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que tu épouseras Sasuke le mois prochain

- Crois moi, si je pouvais éviter ce mariage je le ferait tout comme Sasuke

A ce moment là, les deux personnes virent le brun arriver en courant

- Sasuke ? Dit le blond en se relevant précipitamment. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu car j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire

- Quoi ? Demanda froidement le blond

A ce moment là, le portable de Sakura sonna. La rose partit plus loin

- Naruto, je voulais que tu sache que mon mariage est annulé

- Quoi ?

- Le coup de fil que Sakura est entrain d'avoir est de mon frère. Il va lui donner rendez vous pour la demander en mariage

- Et tes parents ?

- Ont leur parlera mais si vraiment ils s'obstinent ont les mettra devant le fait accomplie

Un silence s'installa. Sasuke reprit

- Naruto je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il en lui prenant ses mains. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché aussi longtemps la vérité. Pardonne moi je t'en prit

- Sasuke je ne sais pas, je...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car à ce moment là, il sentit les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes. A ce moment là, tout les doutes, la tristesse et la colère quittèrent le cœur du blond. Ce moment magique aurait pu durer longtemps mais à ce moment là, une voix d'homme les fit séparer

- Eh toi ! Éloigne toi tout de suite de mon petite ami !

- Oh non pas lui, murmura Naruto pour que seul Sasuke l'entende

Le blond se retourna et vit un homme aux cheveux bruns, longs et aux yeux violets sans pupilles venir vers lui

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Neji ?

- Je suis venu te chercher. Ces broutilles commençaient à devenir trop longues

- Ces " broutilles ", répéta le blond en colère. Vouloir revoir mon frère tu appelles ça comme ça ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Et d'abords qui s'est lui ? Demanda t-il en parlant du brun. Sûrement pas ton frère en tout cas

- " Lui " il a un nom. Il s'appelle Sasuke et c'est lui que j'aime !

- Pardon ?

- Neji, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. Cela fait des mois que je n'arrête pas de rompre. Mais à chaque fois tu reviens à la charge jusqu'à ce que je retourne avec toi. Mais ça ne marchera pas cette fois ! J'en ai assez Neji. Cette fois c'est belle et bien fini

- Tu veux dire que j'ai fait tout ce trajet de plusieurs jours pour rien ?

- Je suis désolé Neji mais personne ne t'as dis de venir

- Je t'en prit Naruto, reviens avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi

- Au revoir Neji, dit simplement le blond

- Naruto...

- Tu n'as pas entendu Naruto ? Dit froidement Sasuke. Va t-en !

Neji lui envoya des éclairs et partit plus loin. Les deux hommes le virent monter en voiture avant de partir

- Alors tu m'en veux d'être fiancé mais toi tu as le droit d'avoir quelqu'un ?

- Entre Neji et moi c'était fini depuis longtemps

- Pas pour lui apparemment

- Je le connais. Il trouverai vite quelqu'un d'autre

- Naruto, c'est vrai ce que tu lui as dit ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Quand tu lui as dit que c'était moi que tu aimais

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du blond qui posa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun

- Ça répond à ta question ?

- Alors...tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Peut-être un petit peu mais...je suis bien trop heureux de pouvoir enfin être avec toi sans fiancée ni petit ami pot de colle

Sasuke sourit et sella ses lèvres avec celles du blond. Tout les deux étaient heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés

* * *

><p>Un mois plus tard, un mariage fut organisé. Celui de Sakura et d'Itachi. Après que les deux frères Uchiwa ai parlés à leur parents, ces derniers avaient enfin ouverts les yeux sur le fait que le mariage arrangé pouvait faire beaucoup de mal. Ils avaient donc décidés de laisser leurs fils choisir eux même leur futur épouses ou époux.<p>

De son côté, Naruto avait appelé Ichiraku pour lui demander des vacances. De très longues vacances. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu refuser, ressentant le bonheur de Naruto. Bonheur qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

* * *

><p>Le jour du mariage, une fête fut organisée. Alors que tout le monde dansaient et s'amusaient, Naruto et Sasuke s'éloignèrent. Les deux hommes se rendirent sur le balcon<p>

- Que c'est beau, dit le blond en regardant les étoiles

Sasuke regarda son blond et vit les étoiles se refléter dans les yeux azur de ce dernier

- Naruto, appela t-il doucement

- Oui ? Demanda le blond en le regardant

- Je...je voudrais savoir si...

- Sasuke, qu'essais tu de me dire ?

- Veux tu m'épouser ?

Cette question surprit le blond qui ouvrit grand les yeux

- Tu...tu veux m'épouser ? Demanda t-il en souriant et en sentant les larmes lui monter eux yeux

- Oui. Évidemment je comprendrais que...

Le blond ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'accrocha au cou du brun

- Oh oui Sasuke. J'accepte de t'épouser. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, dit Sasuke en décalant le blond et en l'embrassant

Les deux hommes comprirent que quoi qu'il puisse arriver maintenant, rien ni personne ne les sépareraient jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur: Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Désolée si le lemon a été rapide, je voulais essayé d'en faire un simple comme c'est mon premier. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions. Joyeux Sasunaru day à tous<strong>


End file.
